


Don't Worry About Dad

by NuPassion0093



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst is an ephebophile, Brainwashing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Family Drama, Fifth chapter is very fucked, Fourth chapter is a bit fucked, Grooming, Heart Attacks, Hypnotism, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Intrusive Thoughts, Mind Break, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Part 2 is literallly just fucking, Penis In Vagina Sex, Poor Greg deserves so much better, Porn Watching, Pregnancy, Rose is a piece of shit, Semi-Public Sex, Seventh chapter is also fucked, Sex, Spinel listens to djent change my mind, Steven is being groomed, Third chapter is honestly silly, Third chapter isn't fucking, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuPassion0093/pseuds/NuPassion0093
Summary: Related musings about Universe family secrets.-A short story/writing exercise I wrote while procrastinating the next chapter of "Sex, Lies, and Diamonds".





	1. Chapter 1

"Well, if that's it, I, uh... I think I'll be off. You sure you'll be ok with just Steven here?"

"I'll be fine, babe," Rose cheerily replied. "It's not like I'll be going anywhere with _this_ old thing!"

She playfully smacked her large, jiggly belly before gently caressing it. Greg forced a smile.

"Alright. If anything happens, call me, ok?"

"Okay!" Steven said back. Greg gave Steven the finger-guns and a grin before heading out the door and beginning his trek towards the city. His smile dissipated as he walked along the sandy coast.

_She's having a kid,_ he thought. _And we haven't been together in ages.... No, no... I can't..._

He started to cry, sitting down on the sandy ground, his arms around his legs as he rocked himself and sobbed into his knees.

_It can't be Steven... It can't be Steven's... It can't be my baby boy's... Rose, you wouldn't hurt my baby boy like this... You can't..._

-

Her eyes were closed. Her son's hand caressed her enlarged, pregnant belly. Twins. Two more beautiful, healthy children. Twins from the only man that had satisfied, that could satisfy her.

"Are you sure they're mine, mom?" Steven asked.

"I'm sure. You're the only one I've played with in years."

"What about dad?"

"Don't worry about your dad," Rose said with a smooch. "He doesn't have to know they're yours."

"Heeheehee... So, now that we're alone... You wanna-?"

"You know it."

"You want it in the-?"

"Yup!"

"Aww, that'll mess with our babies. And they're almost ready to come out, too!"

"Well, it's a good thing they aren't the only ones in there! Human pregnancy's kinda weird like that."

She leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"You've already claimed enough of my eggs for-"

"Eeewww!"

"Hahahah, excuse the dirty talk. I'm just getting so excited!"

She gave Steven a deep kiss. Not a mother son kiss. A lover's kiss. A partner's kiss. A children's father kiss.

"I want you to stick it in me and fuck me so hard that I'll forget Greg's my husband for a good half-hour," she growled.

"Okay. I, uh... I love you, mom."

"I love you too."

-

"Eyy, Greg!"

"Wha- oh, hey, Humbert."

"That's an interesting catch you've got there," Mister Fryman quipped, eyeing Greg's shopping basket. "Is the missus pregnant again?"

"...Actually, yeah," Greg said with a smile. "She's gone right back to the whipped cream and pickle diet."

"Nothing like a bun in the oven to stretch the wallet, am I right? Heh, when my wife was expecting Peedee, I swear, she couldn't go twenty minutes without jalapeños and cheese spread."

"That explains a lot."

"Oh-hooooh!"

"Heh, did that go too far? I, uh, I gotta get back to my shopping."

"No problem. And, hey, let's hope Steven doesn't get jealous, eh? New additions can be real tough on a kid."

"He's not the jealous type. He'd love 'em."

"...Is something wrong? You look a little down."

"I, ah, I'd rather not talk about it. Nice to see you again," Greg mumbled before strolling off.

-

"Hah hah hah hah hah... Nnngh... Steveeeeeen..."

"I, I'm about to-!"

_Pump. Pump. Pump. **Thrustthrustthrustthrust**... **Pump**._

"S- Ste... Steveeeeen..."

"M- mom... I love you, mom..."

"Steven..."

She grabbed the back of his head, smiling.

"You make me happy like no one else, Steven."

Panting hard, Steven nuzzled his head against Rose's belly, the blood coming back to his extremities. Fluids gushed against his privates, a mix of his and hers, just as usual.

"I love you, mom..."

"Can you scooch back, sweetie? I wanna sit up."

Steven did as she asked, allowing Rose to sit upright on the couch after several minutes of laying sideways. Their shirts were still on, lightly stained with sweat. Their pants and undies were lazily discarded on the floor. Steven took his mother's hand.

"I, uh... I think I love you as much as Connie, mom."

"Aww, sweetheart... Well, I think I love you more than your dad."

"More than dad?"

"Yup. Because I don't kiss your dad like _this_."

She pulled him in for another kiss. Another lover's mouth-kiss. Their tongues danced, their spit swapped. The fireworks went off in their heads. Their smooches and moans were loud and obnoxious. Enough to mask the faint sound of light steps on the front porch. Even if they could hear them, it wouldn't matter. They loved each other far beyond the confines of mother and son-

_ ***thud*** _

The two stopped kissing. It sounded like someone fell down outside. Steven hastily got his undies and pants back on before opening the door.

"D- dad!?"

Greg had collapsed on the porch. The bag of groceries was spilled by his side. An arm was clutched around his upper-left chest. His breathing was labored.

"Dad! Are you-!? Can you say something!?"

Nothing. Greg simply stared back at Steven, his terrified gaze asking **_why?_**

"MOM!?"

"I know, I know! I have them on the phone right now!"

-

"Hm's wmkng mp..."

His hearing was hollow and muted. He wiggled his fingers and toes. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Grmg? Cmn ymm hear mm?"

"Aaaauuuughhh..."

"Dmm't try and mmve tmm much."

"Nnnnghhheeeeeeghhh..."

"Ymm're gonna bm okay, Mister Universe. Sir?"

-

He woke up again. His vision was blurry and darkened. The pale blue hue of a darkened hospital room was the first thing he noticed.

_***cough cough!***_ "He... He-" *_**cough cough cough!***_ "Hello?"

"Dad?"

His son's voice made his hearing clear, although he had to close his eyes. Strong feelings of betrayal and sadness invaded his thoughts as he felt Steven's warm, calming touch against his hand.

"Dad, are you up?"

"...Uh... Y- yeah..."

"Dad... I'm so happy. You woke up a few days late, but mom... Mom, ah... Mom delivered. Mom gave the Universe family two beautiful, healthy baby girls... Aw, dad... Yeah, I cried, too. I was there to help her because you were still out when... I know. I know, it's a lot to take in. I think I... I think I'll let you rest. We're gonna name 'em Danielle and Petunia! S- sorry you couldn't... They're still yours! They're your baby girls, dad. We can name them whatever you want once you get better!... I'm gonna go back to mom's room to see if our... our family's kids are... y'know. Hope you get better!"

They both knew exactly whose kids they were.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had an idea in my head. This one is literally just fucking, and then some fucked-up stuff at the end. And yeah, Rose is still a piece of shit. Surpriiise :/

"Amethyst?"

"Hellooo!"

"Hi! It's so good to see you!"

"And look what I brought for you?"

She pulled a hand out from behind her back. The brown and white packaging of the cookies stood out from the rest of the hospital family room. Steven took the package with a smile.

"Cookies... I'm not five anymore, but... thank you."

"That's not all."

Her other hand was in her pocket; out of it came a pristine smartphone. Steven gasped in delight.

"No. Way! My birthday's-"

"A few months away, I know. But this is less of a gift and more of a..."

She sat on her knees in front of him, her hands gripping his knees as he sat in the recliner.

"More of a... I'm sorry what happened to your dad... Thing."

"Aw... Dad's gonna be fine, Amethyst."

"Those ventilators can make people real sick..."

"He's been through worse. He'll make it."

Amethyst slid a hand down his cheek, staring longingly into his eyes.

"That's what I love about you, Steven. You're always so optimistic. Nothing gets you down."

_*smooch*_

She put both her hands on his cheeks and lovingly stared into him. 

** **

** _*smooch* *smooch* *smooch*_ **

"Am-" **_*smooch*_** "Amethyst... We can't do it here," he said with a giggle. "Someone could walk-"

_ ***creeeak*** _

"In?"

"M- mom? You're-?"

"Yup," Rose quietly spoke as she closed - and locked - the door behind her. "The doctor said I should rest, but they never said where I should rest."

She sat in an adjacent chair, reclining back.

"So, I think I'll rest with you for a bit. I know you and Amethyst don't mind."

"I know you know we don't," Steven said with a wink. He undid the packaging on the cookies and ate one whole.

"Mmph... Peanut butter and chocolate... Love 'em together."

"Only the best for our little man," Amethyst said. "Speaking of... little man..."

"You wanna do it here?" Steven whispered. "Pretty risky..."

"Not as risky as where I want it."

"Amethyst..."

"C'mon, don't be such a prude, little bud. I want that long, hard cock of yours ramming into my pussy where it belongs..."

"Mmm..."

"I wanna feel that cute little tip reaming my cervix and hitting my G-spot like no-one else can."

"Go on," he mumbled, a minor bulge in his pants. Amethyst noticed; she slid a hand into his undies.

"And I'm not gonna tell you to cum outside today."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Steven, I... I want... I **_need_**... I _need_ a healthy batch of Steven Universe baby batter in my womb."

"Pfft... Baby batter... So stupid..."

"Yeah, that sounded better in my head."

She pulled his pants and undies down with a fwip.

"I just really need that cock inside me, Steven. Your cock. I need a baby from you... Or two, or three, or... However many of my eggs you claim."

"Psshh, stooop! Your dirty talk suuucks!"

"Heheh, alright, alright."

She got up and turned around, dropping her pants to reveal a thick pair of tan panties as the only barrier between each other's desires.

"You do the rest, champ," Amethyst happily said as she looked back. Steven gently prodded Amethyst's panties, noting the smooth skin behind the soft, warm cotton, before pulling the lower half aside to reveal her wet, swollen pussy lips.

"Someone's been thinking of me."

"Eheheh... I may have stopped in the bathroom to rub out a few thoughts of you..."

"Oh, you."

His hands gripped around her ass cheeks, Steven thrust his boyhood into Amethyst's awaiting cunt, the anticipation broken with a sweet, delighted moan from her.

"Hah... Steven..."

He used a thumb to keep Amethyst's panties from sliding back. The crackling excitement of sex buzzed through his nerves. Another thrust, another inch closer to her delicate, unsullied womb. Amethyst put a hand over her mouth as Steven pushed slowly inside, the tip of the twelve-year-old prick she adored rubbing against her just right. She panted, stimulating her clit with her free hand, an electrifying rush pulsing through her. _Shhhit, shit, he's good, he's gonna make me cum already,_ she thought.

"Amethyst? I... I'm gonna..."

"Cum. Cum, cum, cum," she frantically hushed.

"Nngh... Here it..."

_ ***THRUST*** _

_ _

_ ***spurt* *spurt*** _

_ _

_ ***spurt*** _

"Haaah... Steven..."

He pulled out. Her cunt was plowed into a state of enlarged beauty. Her insides were an inseminated mess, the dripping fluids a glorious mix of his and hers. She looked back with a warm smile and a giggle.

"G-... God-damn... You fucking filled me... Oh, shi- don't let it drip on..."

"Don't worry," Rose said. "The janitors here don't ask questions."

"Pfft... So that's why you had Greg taken here..."

"Heheh. Speaking of Greg, I think I'll go and visit him now, see if he's up. Hey, Steven, maybe you can use some of your spit just in case the ventilator gives him pneumonia! Hahah!"

Rose shakily stood up, still hampered by her recent delivery, and strolled out of the room, leaving Steven and Amethyst all by themselves.

"Hey, Amethyst?... Thank you. I really, really love you."

"I love you too, Steven."

Amethyst turned back around and gripped the back of Steven's head before pushing her lips to his in a long, passionate kiss. Steven could taste the cookie she munched a few minutes ago. They locked lips for another minute as lukewarm ejaculate puddled on the chair underneath her entrance.

"I love you..."

"I love you."

"I love you, I love you, I-"

"I love you a hundred."

"I love you a million."

"We should clean up."

"I love you three millio-... Alright. Alright... Phew, that was great... Hey, where'd your phone go?"

"Wha-? I thought you had it?"

-

"Greg?"

His eyes were as wide open as they had been since he woke up. Wide with fear. Anxiety. Shame.

"I know, Greg, I know. I shouldn't have put those depressants in your IV... But I've got something special to show you."

Greg could only watch as she pulled up a video on a phone that must have been hers. A video of his son. And Amethyst. They were... No. They weren't. They couldn't be...

"It's so **humiliating**, isn't it, _Greg_? My son is better at fucking than you've ever been. And now he's claiming the others, too. Isn't he mature? Isn't he wonderful? Isn't he the best little boy I've ever made? Well, he's the only boy I've made. So far."

Her tone was cheerful and delighted, contrasting with Greg's abject misery.

"He'll grow up into my... Into _**our**_ perfect lover, Greg. The only partner the Crystal Gems need. It's a shame you won't be there to see him blossom, but that's life, and sometimes life hands you a coma..."

Something else was in her hand. She fed it into his IV.

_No_, Greg thought. _No, no, nooo... I just wanna see my..._


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh lookie there I made a third one. No fucking, but it is implied. Also ellipses... ellipses everywhere...

"Are you sure you're gonna be fine with them for a while?"

"Absolutely."

"You know that humans need to eat, sleep, all that stuff?"

"We aren't idiots, Garnet."

"Just making sure."

"Garnet?" Steven asked. "Why did mom-"

"Steven, your mom ran into some trouble with your dad."

"...With dad? How-"

"It's tough to explain, but, uh... Your mom didn't want your dad anymore. So she made him go to sleep for a while. He woke up earlier than she thought."

"Wha... S- so that's why she got arre..."

"Shh, shh, shh, don't cry, Steven," Garnet hushed as she hugged him tightly. "Everything's gonna be fine. Amethyst and I are gonna get your mom soon enough. And we'll bring her back here, safe and sound."

"P- Please... Please bring my mom back..."

"I promise we will."

She pressed her lips against his forehead, giving him a small sense of reassurance. Then, she walked off, leaving him, Peridot, and Lapis at the entrance to the Diamond Palace. Behind them was none other than Yellow Diamond.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked. "Come in."

-

"Everyone? He's here."

White's and Blue's attentions immediately turned to the entrance to the overlook. White looked surprised; Blue was excited.

"Steven! It's good to see you here so soon!" Blue happily exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's real good to be here," Steven flatly replied. "I, uh... I guess you heard about what happened to my mom."

"We have," White said back, "and we're terribly sorry to hear it. But, knowing your group of friends, I think she'll be joining us within the week... But, knowing them, they could get caught as we-"

"Not helping," Yellow said with a glare. But it was too late; Steven appeared to be on the verge of tears. White instantly recognized her mistake.

"My apologies, Steven. I shouldn't be so negative. Garnet's an exceptional leader, she'll bring your mother back without much issue. Ok?"

She took Steven's hand, smiling at him.

"You wanna see how Spinel's doing?"

"Spinel?... Uh... I guess."

"Oh, and Steven?" Blue interrupted. "Did you bring your offspri- I mean, your _children_ along with you?"

"Yeah, Yellow helped Peridot find a room for them. They're still a few weeks old, so be really, really careful."

"Wonderful! I've already seen the pictures, they look so adorable! They look just like... You know."

-

** _*knock knock knock*_ **

"Spinel? Spineeel? We have someone special here to see you!"

The door opened without a word from the gem inside. Steven was greeted by the blank, wide-eyed gaze of Spinel. That gem who tried to mess with him and his friends a few months ago.

"...Oh!" she said, manufacturing a smile. "Hi. Eh..."

She soon turned skittish and nervous once they made eye contact.

"Whatcha doing here? Heheh. You're not here for me, specifically, are ya?"

"Steven's mother ran into a spot of trouble," White replied. "He's staying with us until his friends bring her back."

"...Oh. Well, okay."

"He'll need a place to sleep, and I was thinki-"

"No thanks."

Spinel would have slammed the door shut, had White not stuck her foot in.

"Why not? It would be a perfect bonding exercise for you two. Steven and I have already bonded, haven't we, Steven?"

"Whiiite..." Steven whined.

"I know, it's embarrassing. I just want Spinel to know where you're coming from. Nothing to be embarrassed about in front of family, right?"

"Go away. Please? I'm working on something," Spinel said.

"Can't it wait? Just show Steven around and let things go from there. Or, would you rather me tell him about-"

The door cracked open a bit more.

"You wouldn't," Spinel mumbled.

"What?" Steven asked. Spinel grew an intense blush, visible between the dark streaks on her face.

"N- Nothing! Nothing. White's right, I'm being silly over... Just come in. Please."

Steven felt weirded out as he stepped into Spinel's room.

"Enjoy yourselves," White said before Spinel slammed the door in her face with a sigh.

"She drives me nuts sometimes. So... Uh..."

Spinel went to the corner of her room, one with a desk, chair, and computer; Steven followed her. She turned the volume up and was about to click on a minimized Internet window before she looked over her shoulder.

"Gah-!... Uh, eheh, what's up?"

"You alright?"

"No, no, no- I mean, yes! No, there isn't a problem. Nope! I'm just real excited to see you!"

"...Is there something you wanna tell me?"

Spinel's false smile dissipated. She scooted over in her chair. Her fingers trembled.

"Can you, uh... Can you sit with me for a mo'?"

Even his mom didn't act this creepy when they were alone together. He sat with her, their hips touching in the seat. They both looked dreadfully uncomfortable. Spinel bit her lip.

"Uh... First... It's kinda hard to look at you since... Since, uh..."

_Don't say it don't tell him don't say it don't tell him_

"Since, I, uh... Since our first meeting. Y'know, the... time where I tried to kill you and... Take away your friends' memories and... Yeah. You know how that went."

"But I forgave you for all that."

"I know, I know. But I... I dunno. Something about you, uh... It makes me..."

_I don't love him I don't love him I don't love him HE'S TWELVE I DON'T LOVE HIM I CAN'T_

"...Never mind, I dunno where I was going with that... Would've been stupid, anyways."

"Did you wanna show me something on the computer?"

"...Uhh..."

_**SHOW HIM ALL THE PORN YOU MADE OF HIM AND YOU!!! ALL THE NASTY STUFF YOU'VE WRITTEN AND DRAWN AND** don't, don't, don't! Don't click on the My Computer icon or else I swear I'll shatter you!_

"Steven?... I..."

"Whatever you wanna tell me, it's okay."

He took her hand, looking back at her. She looked away, closing her eyes.

"I... _**I'M A METALHEAD!**_"

"Metalhead?... I thought you were a gem?"

_OHHHH MY DIAMONDS THAT WAS A GREAT SAVE_

"...Yeah... Yeah, I'm a gem... I just listen to... A lot of metal."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"You think I could listen to some?"

She grew a genuine smile as she clicked on the minimized Internet window. Tubetube. _Luminescence - ERRA_.

"Don't worry. I'll be djentle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Straight up namedropped a band and stole a bit from a YouTuber. I'm a fuckin talentless hack lmao


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am fuckin trash, making this instead of continuing the work on chapter 24 of SL&D. Eh well. Ideas will come when they come.  
So, have some more Stevinel. Now with more movie references and feelsbadman.

_"I resign today as president of the bank..."_

"Pffft! Ahahahahah!"

"President of the bank!" Spinel repeated.

"All the banks!" Steven followed up.

"No, there's only one bank!"

"Black screen, is that it?... Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

Steven clapped, his face contorted into something silly from the past two hours of laughter. He skimmed through the credits.

"Lighting, none!"

"LIGHTING, NONE! Bahahahahah!"

"Ahh... That was... That was something."

"Didja like it?"

"I loved it. Way more than I would have with mom!"

"Ooh, whatcha mean by that?"

"Mom just uses movies as an excuse to make out and play."

Spinel's happy expression suddenly morphed into a shocked, confused gaze.

"...Wow. She does?"

"Yeah. It was kind of annoying when she started doing it, 'cause it was during movies I actually wanted to watch. I think she got the point after the first couple times, 'cause then she started watching nature documentaries and stuff with me, which is fine, but..."

Steven went on; Spinel stared back, looking interested, but secretly lost in her thoughts.

_I can't pretend to care about him when I've spent hours making all those... No, no, he's family. He's family now! I love him **YOU SURE LOVE HIM WHEN YOUR HANDS ARE IN YOUR CROTCH YOU SICK FUCK** no, I love him like a little brother **INCEST WINCEST IT'S THE BEST** shut uuup!_

"Spinel? Something wrong?"

"Wha-... S- sorry. I was, uh... I was just thinking really hard about something. I didn't catch the last bit of what you said."

"Eh, it's fine."

He put an arm around her waist, the two sitting on the floor in front of a TV.

"I was thinking real hard about something too."

"...About what?"

"You look real pretty right now, Spinel."

"Whooooa," she said, scooching away from him, a tinge of fright in her eyes. "Are you trying to hit on me?"

Steven almost seemed offended by her reaction.

"You... You don't wanna play?"

"Eh... Eheheh, play what?" she asked, growing a grin. "I can play all sorts of games with you!"

"I'm talking about sex. You don't wanna do it with me?"

"Sex?... Heheh, uh, I dunno what that is! I dunno how human thingies work!"

"I could show you. It'll be real fast and easy, just like my first time, but you instead of me, and me instead of my mom!"

"Mmmaybe some other time?"

"Pleeease? My first time was just touching and stuff, we could stick with-"

The door to Spinel's room opened and shut. 

"H- hey! White! You can't just barge in like-"

"I know, that was rude of me," White replied. "But I heard some of your little... Discussion? Argument? Talk? And I thought I should intervene."

"You're fine, White, can you just-"

"Spinel?" Steven asked, giving Spinel the most adorably sad look he could. "Please? Can you listen to her? For me?"

Her heart - or, rather, gemstone - melted when she saw his face. She sighed, anxiously crossing her arms.

"Okay. What do you want, White?"

White had already taken a seat on the floor with Steven, an arm around him, displaying her intent as she lowered her head and whispered into his ear. Steven snickered a little; Spinel raised an eyebrow.

"What're you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing," White spoke aloud. "I'm just telling him what a big fan you are of him."

Spinel knew exactly what she was talking about.

"What? You said you wouldn't-!"

"And I'm not."

"B- but-"

"She's just telling me about how you've got a stuffed toy version of me! I didn't even know they made those!"

"...They... They don't," Spinel said with a deep blush. "I ordered it custom online."

"Now that you know where she's coming from," White continued, "why don't you two... bond together? Just to pass the time until Rose gets here."

"She's coming back!?" Steven excitedly asked.

"Yes, isn't it wonderful? It turns out that human jails are remarkably easy to slip in and out of. For gems, at least. From what Garnet told me, those imbeciles never suspected a thing until they checked her cell."

"Woah... Awesome!"

"Alright, now, your mother would be very pleased to find out you've made some new friends since your arrival here."

White eyed Spinel with glee.

"I think she'd also be very happy to hear how I helped you make a new friend."

Spinel was shocked and confused.

"Wha-? I, I dunno, he's twelve, and-"

"Don't act like you haven't seen him naked, Spinel. Or drawn him naked. Or written him naked, or... Oh my. Was that too much?"

If Spinel had any blood in her, she would have passed out from the embarrassment and shame. Steven just giggled as he recieved a kiss on the cheek from White.

"You've drawn me naked?" he asked. "I wanna see!"

"She hasn't shown you? Her talents are quite something," White said. "She mostly draws you, on beds and on couches or... hmhmh, with her. But right now, I think she wants the real thing. Let's not keep her waiting, Starlight."

Spinel couldn't speak; she could barely comprehend much beyond the shattering her ego had just received. She just sat back and watched as Steven snuggled up with White, scooching in between her legs. The Diamond's hands started to run across his body, the boy smiling and giggling as if nothing was wrong.

"Did you wanna recreate my first time? 'Cause I'm getting déjà vu here."

"Absolutely," she hushed with a kiss. "Just for Spinel."

White's hand reached into Steven's jeans, Spinel's eyes tracing the outline of her fingers. They gripped around something in the center. Steven lightly winced and exhaled.

"Spinel? You wanna do the honors?"

"Good idea," White said. "Go ahead, Spinel. He's already harder than a gemstone..."

"Whiiite!"

Feeling trapped, Spinel hesitantly grabbed Steven's waistband. Then, she closed her eyes and pulled the whole thing down, opening an eye up just a peek to see it.

It was _real_.

And it wasn't at all how she had drawn, written, or even thought.

It was small. Stubby. Cute... No. **Not** cute. **None** of this was cute. This was _**vile**_... She shouldn't have looked at it. The photographic memory of it made her feel gross. This was different from-

"Go ahead," White whispered as she ran a hand down Steven's side. "He's all yours."

"C'mon, Spinel!" Steven exclaimed without a hint of negativity in his voice. "Dontcha wanna fuck me?"

Instead of viscerally reacting to his adult language, Spinel mustered up every ounce of will inside her to speak.

"...Uh... N- no. No, I don't."

White tilted her head; Steven took on a slight frown.

"No?... Well... Okay."

"Anything wrong, Spinel?"

"I, I don't feel so good! Yeah, I'm not feeling too good right now. My head hurts and my stomach's acting up and-"

"But you don't have a stomach," Steven pointed out. Spinel said nothing and dashed out of the room, leaving Steven and White alone.

"White?... Did I...?"

"Come here, Steven," White cooed as she wrapped her legs with his and held him close. "You did everything you could. Sometimes she just doesn't want it, and you have to be okay with it. You did absolutely nothing wrong, Starlight..."

Steven shed a few tears before nuzzling his head in White'a chest.

"Thanks... Well, uh... Since I'm still... Y'know..."

"I know. Let's head to my quarters, Starlight."

"You said you'd start calling me Steven Starlight."

"Steven Starlight is too much to be a nickname. Besides, I think Starlight works absolutely fine for you."

\--

_You haven't thought of him as a real thing, have you? He's nothing but a stimulus to you, isn't he!? No, no, no! I like him! I love him like he's family! **FAMILY DOESN'T LEAVE FAMILY HANGING** Gosh, would you shut up!? I think that's as low as you can go! You really wanted to do it, didn't you! Child touching piece of garbage and **GOD YOU'RE SO HOT STEVEN I WANNA BANG YOU** SHUT! UP!_

"Is everything alright in there?"

Spinel was crying as quietly as she could, but that must not have been quiet enough for one of Steven's friends. Lotus? Lentils? Something that started with an L. Not like it mattered too much; Spinel was in the worst state she had ever been since she had arrived at the Palace.

"Go away," she shakily said. "I'm busy!"

The door opened up.

"I said go away!"

"Go away means I need help in moody human language."

"You-... Shut up!"

"I know, I know. I cried the first time I tried it with Steven, too."

"...You too?... Is there anyone here who hasn't touched him!? You gems are all sick in the head!"

"What's your issue with how Rose and the rest of us have raised Steven? We treat him like an angel."

"He's a kid!"

"And?"

"You don't see anything wrong with that!?"

"No. Why do you?"

"Because he's a kid. I shouldn't really have to explain why!"

"Then explain."

"Well... Number one, it feels gross. Like, we shouldn't be treating a twelve year old this way!"

"And you shouldn't be making art and writing stories about him in 'this way'."

"Sh- shut up about that!"

"Why? Is hypocrisy hard to hear?"

"It's not hypocrisy, I haven't actually done anything with him!"

"Don't lie to me, I know how much you wanted to experience him once he showed you his-"

"Shut up!"

"His penis."

"GO AWAY!"

Spinel didn't have any ears to cover, but she put her hands on where they would be just to shield herself from Lenny's scathing words; she eventually got tired of Spinel's lack of reaction, and left her alone. Spinel didn't think any further on what Lamppost had said, nor did she want to.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, more fucked up grooming and paedo/ephebophile shit. Sorry. Contains Blue w/ Spinel, dubious consent on Spinel's part.

"White?"

"Yes?"

"We don't need to sleep together. We don't need to sleep, either, but... This is just awkward."

"We're not sleeping together, we're sleeping with Steven. Speaking of Steven..."

She looked around the room, a smile on her face.

"I wonder where he's gone off to? I thought I brought him in here..."

Yellow rolled her eyes and went back to her book; White checked under the covers of the bed.

"Oh, there you are! Come here, you silly!"

"Nah," Steven said back. "I want you to come here!"

"Why?"

"Cause I got something to show you!"

"Oh, alright, Starlight."

White crawled under the covers of the bed like a young child; then, she gasped in faux shock.

"Where are your clothes, mister?"

"Mom didn't come back tonight, so I thought you could help me out."

"How so?"

"Every other night, mom comes in my room and helps me out with... This."

Yellow found it odd to hear White giggling under the covers.

"Every other night? When you're that well endowed, why not every night?"

"Because mom didn't want dad finding out. But since dad's not here... I think mom wouldn't mind if we went beyond handjobs."

"Naughty language sounds so silly from you."

"I won't say it again if you help me."

"You don't have to bribe me."

Yellow did her best to keep her mind on her book as the sounds of aggressive snogging filled the bedroom.

"_Soon, the creature erupted from_" "Mmph..." "_the walls. Henry gripped his_" "Rub me like... Yes, like that..." "_steel pipe as the escalator_" "Mom said to tell you something." "What?" "You've got a beautiful ass."

_Goddamnit, shut up. _

"Steven... I know your mother, you silly boy. Just say it." "Alright, I say that you've got a beautiful ass." "If you think it's so beautiful, why don't you... fuck it?" "That's a great idea." "Ooh!... Ah, your mother's ruined you, Steven..." "With your approval." "That wasn't a complaint."

Yellow set her book down and lifted the covers.

"You could just ask me if I want in!"

"Oh," Steven flatly said. "You wanna fuck, too?"

"Yes. Just... Can you fuck me first? I don't want whatever's in White inside me."

\--

"They're Steven's?"

"Yes."

"And his mom's?"

"Yes. Aren't they adorable?"

"Uh... Yeah," Spinel said, "because they're babies. If being cute was a living, babies would be millionaires, right? Heheh!"

"Spinel?" Blue asked as she fed little Danielle Universe with a bottle. "Is there something wrong?"

"...Uh... Yeah..."

"Do you feel comfortable telling me?"

"...No, but... I gotta get it off my chest."

Spinel took a deep breath as she slouched on the couch, Blue sitting upright beside her.

"Steven... Steven and White wanted me to... Have S-E-X with him earlier today."

"Spinel, the children are neonates. They won't be speaking for at least a few months. They can't even comprehend-"

"I know, I know, but all of this feels so wrong. I feel like it's not normal for Steven to be a dad at twelve, that literally all of his band of friends have touched him, that his children's mom is his mom, that he's really sexually active... but... I feel so gross and hypocritical because I've... Written stuff with him. And drawn stuff. Sometimes with me."

"Ahh, I think I understand the issue. Let me finish feeding Dani."

Blue stood up as the bottle emptied into the baby's mouth. Discarding the bottle, she held the baby up to her shoulder and gave it a few gentle pats on the back.

_ ***upp!*** _

"Good Dani. Now that your tummy's all full, let's get you to bed with your sister."

Spinel anxiously watched and waited as Blue gently set the baby down in her crib. Then, after turning the light off, Blue sat beside Spinel, almost trapping the gem by invading her personal space.

"Blue?" Spinel asked in a hush. "What're you-?"

"I just wanted to show you something."

"We don't have to be touching butt-to-butt."

"Relax. I won't be too long."

Blue had pulled up a video on her phone.

_"We recording?... Yeah, hi! I'm Steven!" "And I'm White Diamond."_

_Oh no_, Spinel thought. If she had sweat glands, she would have flooded the room up to their ankles.

_"Today I'm gonna show mom what the 'mating press' is! White, can you lay down for me?" "Absolutely."_

Spinel couldn't bear to watch, but she couldn't just close her eyes or look away. Blue would notice. She accidentally glanced at the video for a split second, but her vision was trapped by it.

It was real.

They were... They were fucking. They were fucking. Having sex, making love... No, this wasn't love. This _couldn't_ be. You can't _really_ love someone this way if they're twelve.

"I, uh... I think I get the point, Blue..."

"You want to stop already? It's not even a quarter of the way done."

"How long is this?"

"About ten minutes. Steven was still having issues with his stamina last year, and..."

Last year.

"Steven was eleven when this happened?" Spinel interrupted. Blue paused the video.

"Yes. He didn't tell you? We've been the best of friends ever since then. That's why he asked us to take you in once your little issue was resolved."

Spinel sat back in silence, staring blankly at the paused screen while also trying to block it out.

_He... Did he want me to...? I... I..._

"Blue?" Spinel shakily whispered. "Did Steven want you to... Make you make me... love him?"

"Make you? No, of course not," Blue said with an unwarranted peck on the cheek. "He wants you to accept yourself."

"Accept my-? Did he actually say that?"

"Not verbatim. He told me understands you're having a hard time dealing with this whole situation."

"And that's why you called me here."

"Steven would love to hear what you thought of one of his best performances... Well, I think it's one of his best. And I'm not even the one getting drilled in this."

Blue shot Spinel a grin and a wink.

"Or, we could watch one of the ones he did with me, if you'd like."

"N- no thanks," Spinel whispered.

"Hmm... How about..."

Blue exited the video. The phone's gallery was filled with hundreds of videos.

"I'll let you decide. I even sorted them into neat little folders."

"I, I kinda don't wanna-"

"I didn't want to see these, either. It took a few viewings with Steven and White for me to understand that Steven's the only one for us."

..._What the hell's going on here,_ Spinel thought. _Only one for us? What kinda crap has White been feeding them?... And what the hell's she been feeding Steven?_

"Spinel. Choose."

Blue looked thin on patience as she thrust the phone into Spinel's hands. Spinel really had no choice now; choose, or else.

"Okay, okay, I... I guess I'll choose..."

/Library/Videos/stevenrose/conception.mp4

"...This one."

"Good choice. I think Rose had Garnet help out with the camera work on this."

This video looked much more professionally made than the previous one. And this time, it started right off with the sex. Spinel was in a stage of shock as the actions between Steven and 'Rose' quickly progressed; from making out, to rubbing, to the act of sex itself. It was shot and directed like any other normal porn video she could find online, but the star was twelve and not twenty-something. It made her feel sick. But it made her feel something else, as well. A strange excitement gripped her, coalescing with her guilt and shock. Then, she felt something sneak into her skirt. She looked at her side to see Blue reaching inside, her eyes heavy, her breathing slow, and her tone low.

"You're feeling it, aren't you, Spinel? It feels good. You love it."

"I... I dunno if I..."

"Stop lying to yourself. You love seeing him fuck his own mother senseless. It makes you feel... Good."

"Th-... That's his... And this was-?"

"Nine months ago. She finally let him cum inside, and she knew exactly what day it was. I know that excites you."

A few fingers prodded at Spinel's wet gemhood. She bit her lip as she kept watching the video. It felt nauseating and shameful, but it wasn't like she could safely say no to Blue Diamond.

"I... I guess you can... Okay..."

"That's better. Just watch with me for a bit. You'll like it."


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we take a quick look back at Greg.
> 
> 1) Big fat tone shift in this one.  
2) starts out with some philosophy-ish stuff and chucks it out the window real fast.

"Ok, let's, let's just get back to the analogy. Let's say that... I want to curb stomp the baby... But, because of some biological happenstance, all human babies are covered in spikes. So instead of stomping the baby, I just hurt my foot."

"Oh, or you could have just thought... I choose to be, uh, President!"

"Yes. Right when I'm about to stomp the baby, I think, 'ooh, ice cream!' Or I just say 'grr, stupid baby', and I walk away. Or, changing the situation, say I'm bashing some person with a stick."

"...This is kinda violent," Steven said with a chuckle.

"I know," White said, "but just bear with me. So, here I am, beating someone with a stick. And a police officer comes by and says 'whoa, I can't let you do that, I'm gonna have to take you away now!' That's violating my free will, because I'd rather keep beating someone with a stick. How's that any different than a... undetectable, personal... entity preventing me from beating this person up with a stick?"

"Ohhh, you're talking about God and stuff."

"Yes."

"I kinda don't believe in God... Okay, I do. You're the closest thing," he said with a wink.

"Steven," White said, looking away with a mild blush. "I'm trying to stimulate the brain in your head, not the one between your legs."

"I can't help it."

"Still, even if you aren't of faith, it helps to have the exercise."

"I think I get the gist of it. But I wanna move on to some _physical_ exercises," Steven growled as he kissed up White's star-studded cloak.

"Steveeen!" she said, giggling uncontrollably.

_ ***bzzzz!*** _

"Should I get that?" he asked.

"You decide."

"Eh... I say yeah."

Steven grabbed his phone. A text from a number he recognized.

"Oh, sweet, it's mom!"

He opened it up to a photo of his mother's glistening, wet folds. The message underneath said '_coming and cumming for you_'. He smiled, his cheeks turning red.

"I think mom wants to try for another Universe."

"And who would you be to refuse her?" White said in a seductive hush as she grabbed Steven's shoulders.

"I'd be a pretty terrible son if I didn't do everything I could for my mom," he said back, pecking her on the cheek. "But, until she gets here... You want a Universe, too?"

"Absolutely."

"Mating press again?"

"Mating press again."

"Want me to call it 'breeding'? Want me to tell you all about how I'll make you my number one brood gem?"

"Yes and yes, _please_!"

\--

"Mister Universe, we... We have some bad news."

Greg looked weary. His face was sunken and depressed. In what seemed like a few days, his life had completely flipped upside down. Waking up days after his heart attack to the news of his wife giving birth to children that had to be his son's. His wife overdosing him on morphine to the point of almost dying. Being a part of the investigation after waking up again. And now he was being confronted by some stern and solemn gems as he laid there, helpless in the hospital bed.

"Can you hear us, sir?"

Greg nodded, unable to speak in the moment. .

"Okay. This is going to be very hard to hear... Your wife escaped custody."

Greg sighed in a sadness that was unsurprised, but still deeply regretful.

"Are you able to speak?" the gem asked. Greg shifted in his spot, mindful of all the tubes and IVs going in and out of his person.

"Yes-" *cough! cough!* "Y- yes, I- *cough!* I can speak."

"Alright. We're gonna stay here, just until-"

"I dunno where she's at or where she's going."

"We understand, sir. We aren't here to interview you. We're from BC's Witness Protection."

"...Oh... Well, okay..."

The gems took seats on opposite sides of him. The one on the left, a brilliant maroon color, looked at him with a sad wonder.

"So, what happened?"

"What happened?" Greg asked back. "What happened? What happened was that I couldn't protect my son. I couldn't... I couldn't protect my baby boy from my wife. I couldn't... She always said that if I told anyone, she'd find out and..."

"Told anyone what?"

"That she was molesting my so-!" *cough-cough! COUGH! COUGH!* "M- my son. My son was being touched and... ruined... And I couldn't do anything about it... Sorry about the coughing, it's still kinda hard to breathe..."

"You knew what she was doing, and you didn't report it?"

"She'd find out," he whimpered. "She'd find out and take him away from me. Or she'd... She'd probably try and..."

"She can't hurt you now," the maroon gem said, holding his hand, trying not to touch the IV. "And when all this is over, you can go back to your son."

"I... I won't get arrested?"

"No. I'm sure the police will understand that you're a victim as much as your son."

"I... I can't be a victim, I-"

"Did you do anything illegal with your son?"

"No! Never! I'd never."

"Then you have nothing to worry about from a legal standpoint. You'll be fine, and so will your son."

The buzz in the gem's pocket told her she had recieved a text; she pulled it out and opened the message.

"Excuse me for a second," she said. The text was from the orange gem opposite her.

'You aren't gonna tell him what the cyber crime unit found?'

'no,' she replied. 'we can't risk him having another heart attack.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck me, I can't stop with the Whiteven "shipping". Shipping in quotes because it's not an actual ship, it's just an abuse of power and its dynamics.


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with the fucked-shit!  
TL;DR: Amethyst and Jasper are pregnant, and Spinel's been brainwashed/hypnotized/mind-broken.

Steven stared lovingly at little Danielle and Petunia as they laid in their cribs, blissfully asleep.

"I know how much you two miss your momma," he whispered. "But don't you worry. She'll be back before you know it."

Steven was starting to get worried. It had been a little over an hour since his mother's last message. He did his best not to enter full panic mode, but his anxiety kept talking.

_What if she got caught again? What if Garnet and Amethyst got caught, too? What if they find out where I'm at? I like living with the Diamonds, they can't just take me away beca-_

The door opened up, Peridot peeking into the darkened room.

"Steven? Someone's at the door. They wanna see you."

Instantly, Steven lit up. He crept out of the room for the sake of his young girls' slumber, but once he was out, he gave Peridot a big hug before running towards the palace door. He opened it up, his face beaming.

"Hey, babe," Jasper said, her figure towering over him in the doorway.

"..._Oh_," he replied. "Hey, Jass."

"What's up with you?"

"Just waiting for mom to come back. She said she was on her way."

"Good. Where's the new blood?"

"...New blo-? You mean my kids?"

"No, the _other_ new blood."

"Uh... Oh, right, you mean Spinel! Really, I haven't seen her since yesterday. I tried knocking on her door, but Blue told me they were busy. I really like her, I hope she's okay."

"Ah. Well, I think we all know how much she likes you. Anyways, that's not why I'm here. I'm here because I've got someone with me."

She stepped aside to reveal none other than Amethyst. Steven lit up once more.

"Y- Yo! Amethyst!"

Her arms wide open, Steven ran in. They held each other in a tender, warm hug. A hug between lovers, between intimate partners, between friends who had gone beyond friendship. He gave her a peck on the lips, feeling unbearably happy.

"It's so good to see you!!... Where's mom? And Garnet?"

"Garnet told me to scout ahead for danger, and once the coast was clear enough, she said I could just come back here. Your mom's gonna be back real soon," Amethyst said with a kiss. Steven could only smile and stare back.

"That... That's really great. I was literally just worrying about you all... And, uh, what's Jasper here for?"

"Joined up with her on the way here," Jasper said, crouching down, her mischievous, almost seductive gaze meeting Steven's innocent eyes. "It was real hard to do because of the headaches."

"Headaches?"

"Yup. I've been having headaches every time I wake up. I've been feeling real nauseous, too."

"What's that mean?"

"Steven, I'm eighty percent sure I'm pregnant. And I'm a hundred percent sure you're the father."

Steven's eyes widened before he leaped into the air and pumped his fist with joy.

"**YEAAAAH!**"

He embraced Jasper in a deep hug, and the two began passionately making out in front of the palace. Amethyst chuckled before patting Steven on the back.

"How about we continue this inside?"

"Mmhmm, mmhmm!" Steven made out through each tender kiss.

"You want your own?" Jasper asked.

"I wanna try for more," Amethyst replied with a grin. "More than the two Steven gave me last month Now, c'mon, let's get inside before someone sees us."

"Wha-! You didn't tell me that last month!" Steven exclaimed. "You serious!? That's awesome!!"

"I wanted to save it for the right time."

"I'm so happyyy! C'mon, let's celebrate in White's room!"

\--

"Good morning, star-shine."

Spinel's head bobbed, her eyes drooping, a bit of drool trailing from her mouth.

"Oh, I know," Blue cheerily said. "You're tired after all the fun we had last night. Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

Spinel was sitting in her computer chair, her hands and feet strapped to it and locked in place by crystalline cuffs. Blue was standing by her side, her hand on the mouse. The computer screen was stuck on a spinning top. Spinel looked completely out of it, her gaze settled on the computer screen.

"Uuuuugh..."

"What's that, Spinel? You want to continue last night's video?"

"Steveeen..."

"What about Steven?"

"Steeeveeennn..."

"Are you still asleep?"

"I wanna see... Steven..."

A lazy, stupid smile spread across her face.

"I wanna see Steven..."

"You do, don't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

"...fuck... Fuck... Steven."

"You want to fuck Steven, don't you."

"...Yeaaah..."

"You've always loved him, haven't you?"

"Yeaaah."

"And you've always wanted his children, haven't you?"

"...Yeah... Lotsa babies... from Steven..."

"And Steven's gonna give you all the babies you want, Spinel. Does that make you happy?"

"It... It makes me feel... Good."

A haze began to lift from her. Her head rolled back and forth in her seat.

"Woah, woah, woah... Getting dizzy... I love Steven..."

"Have you accepted who you are yet?" Blue asked.

"Who I am?... Uh..."

"Can you tell me who you are?"

"I'm... I'm Spinel..."

"Yes."

"And I... Uh..."

Her head laid back in the chair, her expression dazed, but happy.

"I like Steven..."

"Like?"

"Love! Love Steven!"

"And what do you want to do with him?"

"Fuck 'im! Fuck 'im raw!"

"You mean you want Steven to fuck you raw. He's the one with the dick."

"Y- yeah, I know."

_Perfect_, Blue thought. _Her mental faculties are coming back much faster than I expected!_

\--

"Heheheheh!"

"Wh- what's so funny?" Jasper asked with a chuckle.

"I dunno," Steven said, "I'm just laughing at how your pussy looks right now!"

"Y- yeah, I guess it is kinda funny. You fuckin' ruined it!"

"Like a wrecking ball through a brick wall!"

"C'mere, bud..."

Steven pulled out and crawled up Jasper's large figure to lay between her bosoms and stare into her eyes. The two were a sticky, sweaty mess. Then, they shared a kiss.

"Little Steven really loves himself some big girls," Jasper mumbled once she pulled away. "Your mama raised you well."

"Thanks," Steven said with a blush.

"Hello?" Amethyst asked, looming over the two on White's bed. "What about me? I wanted another one."

"You'll get your chance once he's recharged his batteries," Jasper said, annoyed. "Just lemme enjoy a moment with the kiddo, ok?"

** _*knock knock*_ **

"Ugh," Jasper groaned. "Of course, the second I say that..."

"I got it," Steven said as he answered the door. Blue and Spinel. Blue was normal, but something seemed... off about Spinel.

"Oh, hey. What's u-?"

Steven couldn't finish before Spinel literally cocooned herself with him, her stretchy limbs wrapping around them as she jammed her lips against his.

"Woah, woah, woah," Steven managed to get out once the cocoon completed. "What's going on?"

"Blue helped me accept myself," Spinel happily said. "And it only took a few dozen gigabytes of your porno movies!"

"My po-? You watched all the porn movies I made with mom and the others?"

"Sure did!"

Spinel's smile was wide enough to split the corners of her lips, had that been possible for her.

"And now I want you to fuck me!"

"Fuck you?... Well, sure, but-"

"But what?" she asked, her smile instantly morphing into a sad frown.

"Well, I already came inside Jasper, and-"

"Aww, but you can cum again!"

"Uh... I can?"

"Yeah! Just give it a try!"

She ground her bare gemhood against his messy privates, her smile sickly sweet.

"Oh, heck with it," Steven said as he bared Spinel's pussy. "I can go long enough to cum again!"


End file.
